date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kotori Itsuka/Relationships
Shido Itsuka Shido is Kotori's adopted older brother. Her deep love and care for her brother have been shown many times. However, she treats her brother lowly when she is in commander mode, but clings to him heavily when in little sister mode. Kotori developed her commander mode persona when Shido gave her black ribbons as a birthday present and made her promise to be strong when wearing them since without them she proved to be quite a crybaby. However, when she is wearing her white ribbons or no ribbons at all, she returns to her persona as his younger sister, which proves to be Kotori's true self. A lot of Shido's peers actually find it strange how close they are. According to the Fraxinus' machines, her affection points for Shido neither rose nor fell during their date to seal her Spirit powers: because the said points were already maxed out the entire time. Kotori can be considered a tsundere towards her older brother, often teasing him and even acting a little sadistic towards him while in commander mode. Despite her usually blunt and harsh attitude, however, Kotori's feelings for Shido run deep and have been shown numerous times to go beyond the boundary of sibling love, to the point of being romantic. DAL v2 17.png DAL v12 08.jpg MA151001 1.png MA057001 1.png Thum 01.jpg Kotori's past.jpg Reine Murasame The most reliable person that Kotori depends on when she needs to ask for advice. It has been stated several times that she is Kotori's best friend. DAL v1 09.png Dal-manga c6.jpg Dal-anime.jpg Kyouhei Kannazuki Kotori treats Kyouhei poorly due to his antics and the small obsession with her, leading to her ignoring him most of the time. However, she trusted him to command when she was not present. DAL vE4 00f.png Fraxinus's Crew She treats them all fairly as their commander. It's noted by her that she sees most of her crew as a family, and has memorized the names and ranks of every single member of it, even the ones she has never had any direct contact with whatsoever. Mana Takamiya Kotori and Mana are both rivals at being little sisters to Shido. However, after Mana defected from DEM, and stopped a hypnotized Kotori from killing Shido, their relationship has greatly improved to the point that Kotori is begging Mana to get treatment for her body. As such, Kotori has now come to see Mana as a part of her family as well. DAL v3 03.png Origami Tobiichi Origami mistook Kotori for the Spirit that killed her parents and tried to kill her. Kotori displayed similar killing intent as a result of her Sephira's destructive urges, but was horrified when accused of the murder. Afterwards, Kotori remained wary of Origami and tried to avoid contact with her, but reluctantly assisted her against Ellen due to their shared desire to protect Shido. Their relationship has softened in the new timeline where Origami no longer hates Spirits, though she is often appalled by Origami's perverted behavior toward her older brother. Natsumi Out of all the Spirits Shido has sealed, Natsumi appears to be the one Kotori is closest with. Unfortunately, much of their interactions stem from Kotori finding herself as the regular target of Natsumi's pranks. DAL v11 c03.jpg Miku Izayoi Before she was sealed, Kotori described Miku as being "twisted" due to how she treated other people as being beneath her. Later, she was amongst those brainwashed by her , although this was quickly undone due to Mana knocking her unconsciousness. After she was sealed, Kotori actually became the only Spirit who does not get scared of Miku's yuri tendencies, just annoyed. Also, unlike the other Spirits, Kotori is not above using physical force to make her back off whenever she cuddles up on her. DAL v12 03.jpg Mukuro Hoshimiya Kotori appears to be envious of Mukuro due to her having a very busty figure, even though they are close to the same height. Elliot Baldwin Woodman Kotori holds a great deal of respect toward Ratatoskr's founder, due to his devotion to protecting Spirits as well as being one of the few higher-ups who cares about Shido as a person rather than a means to that goal. Elliot entrusted her with the key to activating because he suspected the other higher-ups would be too quick to fire it if Shido lost control of his sealed reiryoku. Category:Relationships